


First Pitch [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baseball, F/M, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Roger, Jill, the Yankees, and how it all began





	First Pitch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaNSympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNSympathy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729897) by [TeaNSympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNSympathy/pseuds/TeaNSympathy). 



**Title:** First Pitch

 **Fandom:** For The People

 **Author:** TeaNSympathy

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Jill/Roger

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 7:08

**Summary:**

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729897)

Roger, Jill, the Yankees, and how it all began 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/First%20Pitch.mp3)


End file.
